


Hermes flies in Averno

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, André is SQQ, Ariel is LBH, But inside the story, Cock Rings, Consent, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, I have no shame I needed this, I just took the situations and wrote my own version with my OCs that no one knows, Inspired from SAVE, Inspired in SVSSS, Is basically the same but different, M/M, MXTX please forgive me, Marathon Sex, Mild mentions of necrophilia, Mild mentions of non-con, Multiple Orgasms, None of this was taken literally from the extras, Overstimulation, Prostate Abuse, Prostate Massage, Real People Fanfiction, Rough Sex, SAVE is SVSSS but in spanish, Scum Villain Self Saving System - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, They write fanfics about real people of their world, This is basically that SAVE extra just with my OC's, fluff at the end because they love each other, not real people of our world, tags are a mess, this is a shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: “The devil that ruled over Averno was an absolute master of manipulation and evil. A fallen angel that betrayed his own blood to gain power, was also the cast-iron bitch that ruled over all demons. Yet this absolute devil cast-iron bitch was finally tamed when a stallion disciple arrived to study under his wing.”Ariel found a really interesting book, and wanted to show it to André. They end up fucking.
Relationships: Ariel Vander-Gaard/André Bolthré
Kudos: 4





	Hermes flies in Averno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The resentment of ChunShan, Song of BingQiu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556441) by MXTX, translation by pizziccato.. 



> So I read this extra from the MXTX novel The Scum Villain Self-salvation System (Sistema de autosalvación del villano escoria or SAVE in spanish, I just noticed I wrote it as SAVE in the tags, I'm not going back to correct it) and thought "this would work so good with André and Ariel" because they're essentially a stallion idiot and a cool, powerful yet disaster-gay master. When I read SAVE I just KEPT. IMAGINING. MY OC'S. So Yeah I HAD to write this. My partner told me to publish it, you have a problem? Go bother him I'm innocent. 
> 
> So here you have, is essentially a lot of the same situations but in their own version, none of this work was taken literally from the novel or its extras. If you're MXTX please don't demand me I write for fun no one actually know this two babies I'm exposing. 
> 
> So yeah, here internet, take my porn. 
> 
> press F for Andy.

Over the hard wooden surface of a pompous desk, André found himself pinned by his most loyal guardian and disciple, who had gotten himself between pale skinny legs. Ariel was more intense than usual, even denying him the chance to detangle himself and talk. 

— But Andy, you don’t get it, I found something super amazing this morning, won’t you take a look? This disciple is beyond amazed — Ariel said. André tried to detangle himself still and covered the lower half of his face with a wide hand. Of course, he could see Ariel was terribly excited for some reason, was it reason enough to stop behaving? André wondered. 

— Let me stand up and let’s talk properly first. You must not come all over this master in this way, I might have had company. 

— I would never come all over you while you have company, Andy, that is done in the privacy of our room. 

— Brat, who taught you to speak like that? 

No answer, yet Ariel did ease his grip, although he didn’t get off of André. He simply reached inside the palm of his hand to take a thin, long booklet. The cover was black and the words written all over were red. “Hermes flies in Averno”. What title was that? 

— This book is most interesting, Andy, please take a look at it. It’s filled with amazing stories, shall I read some to you? — An arched brow was the answer, Ariel was not fond of books, he found them boring, needed constant movement. That was the reason they spent long days off work simply together, Ariel exercising while André sat around him, or sprawled over the soft bed like a lazy cat, with a book in his hands. 

However, Ariel did seem joyous and interested, and André might’ve been the devil, still, he didn’t want to ruin that mood in his beloved pupil. — Go on. 

He regretted it immediately, though. 

Ariel didn’t move from on top of him, yet adapted a proper position, he even cleared his throat before speaking. 

“ _ The devil that ruled over Averno was an absolute master of manipulation and evil. A fallen angel that betrayed his own blood to gain power, was also the cast-iron bitch that ruled over all demons. Icy and quiet, he was kept on a pedestal by all his minions who were delighted to serve him. The lovers he took to his bed were often poor souls that ended up crushed under his feet and tossed to a ridiculous harem that was never touched again. He took and tossed, and when he got bored, buried himself in books full of evil deeds and plans, uninterested in any lover that came to his door.  _

_ Yet this absolute devil cast-iron bitch was finally tamed when a stallion disciple arrived to study under his wing. _ ” 

That sounded ridiculous, yet oddly familiar. Not familiar enough to set any alarms on André, but the setting, the story, the characters. Something was off. Ariel continued.

_ “This disciple was born in a lowly family of the lowly earth, son of a mere human and a lost, cast-out demon. He grew among devils, yet he was often bullied for being a mere half-blooded twit. Somehow, this half-blooded idiot stood out to the devil, and under his wing, transformed into the bull-sized guardian of the devil. Yet, who would’ve guessed that not only did he manage to become a personal guardian, but also completely tame the bed of that cast-iron bitch?  _

_ While he was a disciple, he had been infatuated to the point of no return, so he had lost control and pinned the master under himself.  _

_ << How dare you do this to the master who took you?>> the Devil had wept, with his student firmly pressed over his body, the legs spread painfully as his body was completely violated. << Please, Ariel, please s->>” _

— Stop. — Although his voice was completely calm, inside his head André was absolutely horrified. What in the hell was that thing? What was that terrible pseudo-erotic novel featuring Ariel and him? Non-con? Dub-con? The insulting thing even made them become one of those toxic fan-comic couples that were so popular among youngsters in Inferno. 

— But Andy the best part is still far, and I mean, of course, they got it wrong with that “first time”. I would never force you to do anything and would never be so bold, especially at that time. 

— If you were so “bold” at that time I’m afraid you’d be dead now. Give me that cursed thing. — André reached for the book, but Ariel was still on top and managed to move it away from his reach. 

— Wait, I’m not done yet, listen to it, Andy, it’s really amazing. 

— Ariel. Let me see it. — His tone had grown a little icier, so the guardian pouted and gave up, getting off of André and handing him the book. The devil sat atop the desk properly, with his back perfectly straight, and began going through the pages of the damn thing. 

“ _ There was a time the Devil became poisoned by a toxic flower that only grew in the lands of the heavens, with effects so terrible that everyone panicked thinking he would die. However, an old woman came to aid. She was a red witch daughter of a powerful sorceress, with vast knowledge about poisons and cures. _

_ << The energy of this poison can’t be fought with either evil or holy energy. It must be fought with both at once, but what angel could wear a devil’s stone and not be hurt? The same is true the other way around. The essence of a creature with both cannot be taken if said creature doesn’t exist.>> _

_ Her words announced a grim future for the Devil, but the demons wouldn’t give up on their leader.”  _

André paused his reading, lifting his eyes to see Ariel, who was still watching every reaction of his as he read. He looked as an interested puppy. André decided to jump to the next page. 

_ “… powerful thrusts that made the fresh seed spill out of his body while he was still filled all the way to his core. The poison had faded, but his body refused to feel sated even if his head was merely hanging backward, mouth agape as his student fucked his body with abandon.  _

_ <<Is this enough? Have I cured this poison with this many times filling you? Or should I keep filling you until you are well-bred and round? >> The loud sound of papapapapa, skin against skin, and labored breath was only interrupted to allow the dirty words to come out of the devil’s lips.  _

_ << Yes! fill me, breed me, breed me!>>”  _

André couldn’t keep reading, what the hell was this cursed thing? Of course, the cure for the damned poison would be Ariel’s dick. But why paint them in such activities and put those words in their mouths? How did they know about  ** that ** game of theirs anyway? Who was writing this thing? Why was it being published?! This was their private life, thank you very much. 

He closed the book for a full ten seconds, then opened again and changed pages, afraid of what awful things he would see. 

_ “The stallion disciple managed to protect the master from the twisted succubus, but he had been wounded with her sword, a weapon made to encourage the most unbearable feelings of lust in men-“ _

He changed pages again. 

_ “It was only a matter of time for the Demon Master to return to life, his disciple knew it, yet the pain of losing his beloved was too deep. Broken with sorrow and nostalgia, he took the lifeless body of his master and carried him to his bed, to touch him the way he had touched him befor-“  _

And now it even had necrophilia in it, who was writing it? What else would they make them do? Would they give him cat ears and a tail? He was not an idiot, he was the ruler and knew about the consumption patterns in his nation.  ** He would forbid the cursed thing if they dared turn him into a furry. **

Ariel was suddenly beside him, looking over his shoulder to read too. 

— Andy, the next chapter is the really interesting one. 

— What part of this can be interesting? — He changed pages and read anyways. 

_ “As a wedding gift for the bull-sized guardian and the devil, the counselors of Averno had collected a precious ointment brewed with hellish flowers of exquisite aroma and strong effects. Not only would the ointment ease the coupling for the Devil, but it would also awaken all his numb nerves and warm his body until its hunger couldn’t be tolerated. The small jar promised great pleasures for the receiving party, so of course, the guardian took it gratefully. He was always worried about his lover’s pleasure, especially since he tended to lose control and manhandle him roughly.  _

_ On their wedding night, they celebrated alone in a private garden, no guests were needed and they simply indulged in each other’s-“ _

— We don’t have such a garden. 

— Yes, good idea number one. 

_ “After rolling around and kissing and embracing, they cleaned themselves in the soft, fresh river of their garden, the water warm enough to relax them but cold enough to refresh them. Only then, the young one remembered the precious ointment and presented it to the devil. _

_ And so the devil rose from the water and placed himself on the soft grass, showing the gentle curve of his buttocks and the pink, abused little hole that had been thoroughly violated a little while before. “ _

— Let’s stop, this is outrageous. — André closed the book immediately, a dust of red appearing on his face. Who was writing this sort of thing and why!? 

— Andy, but listen, listen. They use the ointment and it turns out amazing, and somehow they do this thing where the student wears a ring around his dick so he can last, and he lasts so much. Until his master his completely sated. And they even keep going after that because the ointment is working. — André even went as far as to try to cover his ears, his expression solemn but obviously agitated. — So they remain embraced until sunrise arrives and-

— Stop speaking of that thing as if  _ “they” _ were strangers, who is writing that? 

— But Andy, this disciple really wants to make you feel good. Won’t you let me try that technique? — Ariel was an expert in sounding like a kicked puppy while maintaining a poker face, he slightly hunched the shoulders and pressed his lips, and that was enough to make André want to give him everything he wanted. The devil slumped his shoulders too, and sighed, staring right into his lover’s eyes. — Please? — Ariel said. 

— … You don’t have the so-called ointment or the garden… 

— Don’t worry about the garden, we’ll get to that later. — In his hands, Ariel already had a little pot with clear, pinkish liquid in it. André felt his lower lid twitch within a few seconds. So the little brat was prepared, and the whole  _ pout-please-Andy _ thing was a scheme. 

Damned brat was stupidly hot, too, good looking beyond his own capacities to bear it. The idea was appealing for him as well, so he had to sigh again, and open a very necessary portal to get to their room. — You better make it good, or else I’ll really hunt down this author to inform them how overestimated you are in this work. — 

Ariel smiled triumphantly, and immediately took André’s waist between his hands to steal a heated kiss from his lips. He allowed himself to be greedy and sucked on the devil’s tongue and lips until they were beautifully reddish and swollen. Only then did he start undressing him. 

— So, the thing, the “ointment”, does it… work? — André was curious, of course, if he was going to be in the receiving end of that affair, he had to know what to expect. It wasn’t like Lilith lacrimae, he knew those. This one... was it even functional? 

Ariel undressed him gently, and then guided him to the bed, where André presented himself in all fours, back arched and face pressed comfortably against soft bed sheets. It wasn’t embarrassing anymore, he was just nervous and curious about the famous substance. — Don’t worry, I did my homework. I spent all day yesterday brewing this, I can assure you it works, and it will work on the both of us. — He had simply asked around to see who knew if such a drug existed in Inferno. Lucky him, Miss Yuveh (one of them, they were all miss Yuveh) told him exactly how to make it. 

(The fact that it was suspicious would be discussed later) 

— How did you get it? 

— Secrets, Andy, we all have them. Relax, let me in, I promise it will feel really good. — Andre relaxed his body almost instantaneously. He trusted Ariel. If he said it would be good, then he would believe him completely. His body got lax and pliant, a slippery finger (coated in the pinkish substance) caressed the edges of his rim, gently. Ariel used his fingertip to draw every little bump and crevice until the pale body opened under his ministrations and let him in. 

A ticklish sensation began spreading inside him; André couldn’t hold a gasp, couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his hips, looking for friction. It really did what it said it would. He felt raw need inside him, a burning heat emanating from Ariel's fingertips and spreading all the way inside. Then Ariel found his prostate and rubbed. The ointment made it get swollen and ready in a few seconds, but it also  _ itched _

— What is this thing… — he wept, opening his mouth to breath because he couldn’t do it through the nose anymore. His cock had gotten hard, but it wasn’t as hard as it should have. However, his ass felt on fire like he was itching and burning at the same time. He felt his nerves bared raw, all the sensitive muscles in desperate need of stimulation. — feels strange. — he admitted, still moving his hips. 

Ariel’s fingers then slipped out of him with a soft “pop”, and immediately André was panting, hips shaking. No stimulation was worse, and now he knew why they needed the ring. There was no way Ariel’s stamina alone could help him. 

— Don’t worry, Andy, I’ve got you, you need me to fuck you already? I have the ring with me, so I can last. — He knew it would probably be uncomfortable for him, but the idea of Andy using his body to satisfy his incredible need was too arousing to ignore. 

Ariel shed his own clothing quickly and without trying to appear cool or calm. He was actually super excited, and among the two of them, the sexy one was Andy, not him (despite André having issues that impeded him to see his own absolute beauty).

Meanwhile, his precious Andy was wiggling his hips invitingly, almost innocently, as he panted. Ariel knelt on the bed and took two pale pair of asscheeks in his hands, squeezing them apart to see the pretty pink hole all puckered and closed. It was twitching ever so slightly, giving away just how much André's body was longing for his touch. 

— So pretty, this part here seems really hungry. It looks like the ointment worked just fine, right? We should sell it. — They would be rich. Rich as in hell's money rich. There was money in hell. 

— You are thinking of nonsense and wasting time, it  _ burns _ , I need you to fuck me already, please. — André noticed his own voice too needy for his own liking. That would be embarrassing if he wasn't so terribly aroused. His insides felt on fire, he needed to be fucked hard. 

Once again he shifted his hips slowly, Ariel still had his hands on him. His hole twitched again, inviting. 

Ariel drooled. 

— Yeah, fuck, of course. — he stuttered. A thumb pressed against the rough skin of the sphincter, pressing inside. It felt impossibly hot. — Shit, you're hot. Andy you are going to melt my dick off. It's so hot. — A whine was all he got. 

Giving up, he quickly lined up the head of his cock with André's hole and pushed in. And it really was so fucking hot. The devil, too, whined and moaned brokenly. Ariel's shaft was hot and pressing against all the right places. He even cursed, body shaking. 

— It really is hot, Andy, let me put the ring on or I will cum right now. 

— Shut up and fuck me, just shut up and fuck… — So unfair, André thought, his body was on fire and all he wanted was that thick dick messing up his insides. But Ariel was just babbling and talking and teasing him. —… talk too much...— he finished, almost a sob. He was desperate. 

— Don't act as if you don't like when I talk dirty to you. — The distinctive noise of metal clicking reached the devil's ears. And then Ariel had his hands back on André's hips. There was friction once. He gasped — You love to hear me say how much I'm gonna mess you up. 

Another hard push, and another. He moaned now. 

— Love hearing me say how much I love fucking you while you beg me to breed you over and over like a bitch in heat. 

Another, and another, and the heat was finally turning into something amazing and pleasant, all his nerves tickling as raw pleasure dizzied him. 

— You can't fool this disciple. You taught me not to be fooled after all. — There were no lies at all. André loved everything, he loved knowing Ariel knew, and as he was brutally screwed into the mattress, he couldn't help a weak thread of yeses. Whether if they were an answer to every filthy remark Ariel made, or simply a weak attempt to cope with the devastating effects of his cock hitting all the right spots, he didn't know. 

It burnt, but the heat was not painful, only terribly itchy and intense, barely decreasing as Ariel fucked him hard. At some point, his hips were raised from the bed, legs folded to his sides and cheek against the pillow as Ariel used his ridiculous strength to lift and screw his body like a ragdoll.

— Fuck, Andy, what the fuck is this? — Ariel grunted, teeth pressed together as the asphyxiating heat swallowed his length. 

— So hot, so hot, so hot. — André wasn't noisy. Except for some extreme times where fun drugs were involved to make the experience different, his beloved was always elegant and quiet and pliant and beautiful. Truly a divinity before his eyes. This time he was panting and whining quietly, weak attempts to speak lost under his labored breath. Yet he looked raw and needy, a wet patch of drool had formed under his mouth. 

All of a sudden his whole body shook, his legs quivering and his voice coming in a loud moan. And his ass contracted so well Ariel had to pause and put himself together. 

The damned ring hurt. 

He allowed himself and Andy some rest as the devil recovered from an intense orgasm. Ariel's balls ached with the need for release, but he was determined. 

Now, Ariel lifted the shaking body of his beloved and turned him around. André was now on his back (sort of, since Ariel was still lifting his lower body, so only his shoulders touched the mattress). Once again, he was fucked mercilessly, Ariel gripping his hips and pulling him towards himself as he thrust hard into his body, meeting him in the middle. 

— Not like that, too much, too much! — The position was torture, the stimulation of his weakest point to repetitive and intense. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. His body was on fire as Ariel’s heavy sack smacked against his ass, filthy wet sounds filling the room. He'd feel a bit of shame if his body wasn’t desperate for release. 

Once again he convulsed, head lolling back and eyes lost somewhere in the ceiling, there were tears and drool and sweat on his face. Ariel found it beautiful. It was enough to help him ignore the painful ache of his balls, heavy and swollen with the semen he couldn’t release. 

Then he fucked André from under, the pale body leaning against the younger one as Ariel thrust his hips upward. 

Only after André came for the third time did Ariel give up. He took the ring off with a pained howl and thrust once. All the seed he had produced and contained for so long finally spurt free right inside his beloved, who hissed at the sensation. It wasn’t painful, just too hot. 

— I’m sorry but I can’t anymore, the damned thing has to go, it hurts. — He explained, but André wasn’t listening. He took Ariel’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him weakly. “Don’t stop” he whispered. 

Ariel didn’t, and filled him twice more, although André came just one more time. He was grateful for that, he already felt his body would be beyond sore the following morning. Cumming one more time would directly kill him somehow. 

Finally, they collapsed on the bed, fully satisfied and tired. Ariel had tossed the damned ring as far away as he could, hoping to never see it again, and was now pondering whether or not he should bathe. He felt disgustingly covered in sweat and cum. André was no better. 

— OK, into the bath with you. — he declared all of a sudden, and despite André's weak protests, he started a bath. Soon, Ariel carried the utterly exhausted devil into the large bathtub, allowing him to almost melt against his body, completely relaxed and weak. Ariel caressed his back, André's cheek was against his chest. 

— In the end, they soak in the river and say they hope to start a family. — Ariel said.

— Do they start a family? — André's voice was a bit raspy, throat too sore from moaning orgasm after orgasm. 

— I don't know, this is the last volume. There are no more ideas for me beyond this. — André was comfortably leaning on Ariel, but the declaration made him move a little bit away. Just enough to see Ariel's face. 

— I see. I would not be opposed. Sometime in the future. But for now, this is enough. 

Ariel by his side, their stupid games, the wonderful sex, the subtle displays of affection within his office. It was enough. More than enough. He was happy, truly, honestly happy. 

Both closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's warmth and the refreshing sounds of the water licking their bodies. After a few minutes, André spoke again, eyes still closed. 

— You said 'last volume', so there are more books. 

It wasn't a question. 

The next day, an emergency meeting was called, and the devil demanded the institution of censors that reviewed all books published in Hell. The Yuveh sisters refused, an "attack against freedom of speech" they accused. 

Ariel thought it was for other reasons, but said nothing. 


End file.
